


Ivy

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Infection, graphic transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: Ada sat silently in the cable car, tsking lightly. Where was he? It had been well over two hours now. “I’m not worried...I just can’t risk him compromising the mission.” She thought out loud. Glancing over to the door, Ada made her decision.If he was going to take forever, she'd just find him herself. She doesn't expect to find Leon in such a dire state though,





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on RE2 remake

Leon swore heavily as he ran through the greenhouse, grimacing as another plant zombie fell from the ceiling.  _ How many were there?  _ He ran down the metal walkway, just barely avoiding a grab.

 

No matter how many he killed, burned, blocked off, it always felt like there was a goddamn infinite supply of them! No matter how many fell, three more would rise up to take their place.

 

The cop wandered into the labs, sighing in relief as he saw the cooling station. One step closer to putting one abomination down. Making his way over, Leon inserted the cartridge into the cooling station. He was grateful for whoever left the notes on making the herbicide, he would’ve been stuck if hadn’t known.

 

Waiting for the herbicide to finish, Leon walked around the room, being sure to collect any supplies in there. “Damnit.” A sigh left him as he picked up a box of bullets, only to find five handgun bullets in there, “Better save these up.”. Sliding the rounds into his gun, Leon shook his head. He had to be careful.

 

A soft ding filled the room, catching his attention. Leon walked over to the machine, picking up the cartridge. The herbicide was done, now he had to get back to the main lab, and this plant would be dealt with.

 

Sliding the cartridge into the pouch underneath his bulletproof vest, Leon moved on. If he was lucky, he could easily maneuver through the plant zombies outside.

 

_ Sadly, luck runs out one way or another. _

 

“AUGHHHH!!!” Leon screamed loudly in pain, feeling a pair of teeth sink into his back. A strangled cry of pain tore through him, the young man struggling in the zombie’s grasp. Another plant based zombie hobbled over, growling as tentacle like vines swung about in the air.  _ Shit, shit! _ Leon struggled against the plant creature, but his attempts only made things worse, yelling louder as it bit deeper into him.

 

Cold hands latched onto him, nails digging into his left arm. A gasp ripped through him, feeling the bandages on his shoulder loosen. The two zombies had his body in a painful tug of war, when he felt it. Something slick, wet, and cold sliding up his left bicep, leaving him to shudder.

 

He had no idea what this strange object was, but the next thing he knew as burning pain. “AHHHHHHH!” Leon screamed, straining. With his right arm, Leon punched the first zombie off, and knocked the second one off with his knife. “URGH..!” Leon cried out, falling to the ground, teeth grinding together as he struggled not to scream anymore. His eyes were clamped down, and he forced them open, gasping in horror.

 

Blue eyes widened in absolute terror as the vine slithered into his wound, entering his body. “No! No..!” Leon grunted out, clutching his left arm. Shit, shit this wasn’t happening, it couldn’t be! There was no way he was infected. No, there he couldn’t be! It didn’t matter, the painful feeling of the infection growing kept the horrible reality true.

 

Leon was infected.

 

Looking around wide eyed, Leon forced himself up off the ground, nearly collapsing. He couldn’t sit around and think. There was no time to waste. “Dammit, I gotta keep going.” He grunted, his body trembling. Picking up his knife from the zombie, Leon ran as fast as his body would allow him.

 

Heavy breathing parted from his lips, the cop struggling to move forward. Fuck, his arm was on fire. A soft pulse rippled through his left arm, going from his shoulder down to his elbow. The worst part was that it seemed to spread. 

 

“I hope this ends up fixing me too…” Leon stumbled weakly into the room, swearing as he nearly fell over. Shit, he couldn’t give up now… Biting back the pain, Leon continued moving forward. A grunt left him as he leaned forward against the console, panting lightly. He did it, he made it.

 

“Time for your medicine.” A lucid chuckle left him, a smile tugging at his cheeks. The past 24 hours have been a living hell for him, this was what he needed. Tugging at his vest, Leon felt around his pockets, _ but there was nothing there _ . “What..?” He gasped out, looking down startled, feeling around. “No, no no, shit!” Leon exclaimed, shaking his head finding his pockets empty, “FUCK!”.

 

Leon paced around the lab anxiously, only stopping as a pained whimper parted his lips. “Ugh…” He whined, blue eyed looking down at his arm. The pulsing feeling was getting stronger, and had traveled all the way down to his finger tips. God, it was not a good feeling. His fingers curled up into a fist, light flesh trembling lightly

 

Taking a strained breath, Leon looked around. “I need to find it... I need to find it.” Leon rasped out, starting to move forward. “Ugh.” Leon whimpered, his body had started to feel like stone, each step felt as if he was walking on glass with cinder blocks tied to his ankles. He couldn’t give up though, he couldn’t…

 

His legs suddenly gave out, making Leon stumble onto the ground. “No, I can’t…” Leon’s muscles strained as he struggling to push himself up from the ground. “ARGH!” He fell to the floor as a burst of pain tore through his arm. “Fuck…” The cop whimpered, looking at his arm, eyes widening in absolute horror.

 

His arm was turning a sickly color, veins starting to push up through the skin as they became more visible. Patches of his skin had darkened. A small nub was starting to pierce through his skin, painfully tearing through his skin. Shit, he needed to find the herbicide.  

 

Relying solely on his right arm, Leon started to push his body back up, lifting his legs up to support his body. Gripping onto the table nearby, Leon pulled himself up onto the table. Shit, shit shit. Getting stable enough on his feet, Leon limped forward. “Please, don’t be out there.” Leon weakly thought as he opened the door. Glancing around the greenhouse, Leon slowly worked his way down the stairs. He couldn’t risk falling again.

 

Pressing on, Leon searched desperately for the cartridge. “Where’d it fall? Where is it?” Leon grunted out, searching aimlessly for the serum. “Please, please where…” Leon whimpered, his voice becoming desperate. Walking through the walkway, Leon’s eyes darted around wildly. “Urgh..!” He whimpered, feeling the pain in his arm intensify. Looking down, Leon watched in horror as the vine sprouted from his injury, starting to coil around his left arm.

 

_ Please, please be a fucking nightmare. Let him wake up in the offices. Something, anything else please… _

 

Pushing himself forward to the best of his ability, Leon limped forward, searching for the cartridge. That’s when he heard it. A loud warped screech. No, no shit! Leon turned around, gasping upon seeing two of them rounding a corner. Shit, shit…! There weren’t any bullets left, and his last knife had broken.

 

His only hope was running.

 

Leon pushed his body as hard as it would go, nearly falling twice. “Shit, shit!” Leon exclaimed, running through the walkway, searching desperately for the cartridge. “Where are you… where…?” Leon felt his words choke up in his throat, his legs giving out. His hands shoot up to his chest, the boy wheezing as it grew harder to breath. “N-no…” the words sounded just above a whisper.

 

_ No he couldn’t die… he couldn’t..! He promised Marvin that he’d stop this, he promised him. _

 

Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as his breathing grew weaker. Dark spots filled his vision, pained whimpers parting his lips. Darkness soon clouded his vision, and the boy went still, his eyes gently closing.

  
  


Ada sat silently in the cable car, tsking lightly. Where was he? It had been well over two hours now. “I’m not worried...I just can’t risk him compromising the mission.” She thought out loud. Glancing over to the door, Ada made her decision.

 

She hissed in pain as she stood, the injury to her leg still hurt like hell. Ignoring it, she pushed forward, limping out of the cable car. “Alright Leon, let’s speed things up shall we. Mama needs a new G-Virus.” Ada spoke softly, hobbling along the walkway. Making her way inside, she saw the entrance still wide open. “Glad you know your way with these things, had me worried for a second.” Ada softly whispered, heading inside.

 

Just follow his tracks, seemed simple enough.

 

And thankfully there were plenty of tracks to follow. Between the dead zombies and lickers, along with the bullet holes in the walls, Ada knew exactly where to go. “Jesus Leon, it feels like you’ve gone into every nook and cranny of this damn place.” Ada muttered. Getting into places was easy enough due to her EMP.

 

After lots of turnarounds and pacing, Ada finally found herself in a three way section. In the center was a elevator that required level four access. Diagonal to it were two areas, one requiring level three access, and level two access for the other. Seeing the bridge up for the second path, Ada had a pretty decent idea of where he was.

 

Her heels clacked against the metal pathway, Ada entered a lobby. “Hmm, not that bad of a place.” Ada remarked, slowing her pace as the area seemed safe enough. Glancing around, Ada spotted blood staining the blood, leading up to the metal sliding doors. “Leon…” She whispered, walking over to the blood, her pace quickening suddenly.

 

“Leon? Leon!” Ada shouted, stepping into the presentation room. She stopped in place, looking at the large plant in shock, the creature having a scientist body planted firmly against the glass wall.

 

“Interesting specimen.” She softly mused, stepping forward. The woman observed the plant curiously, looking around the green house when she saw it.

 

The dark boots and dark blue uniform caught her attention instantly. Dread filled her seeing him lie on the metal floor motionless. “Leon!” Ada smacked her fist on the glass, tilting her head to try and see him better. “Damnit.” Ada swore, heading down the hall to find a way to him, “You better not be dead.”.

 

Rushing out of the presentation room, Ada ran down the hall, entering the control room of the lab. Making her way over to the window, Ada gasped seeing him slumped onto the ground, lying completely on his stomach. “God damnit Leon, I can’t leave you alone for a second.” Ada grimaced, rushing out of the room, and heading into the greenhouse.

 

Keeping her gun close, Ada ran over to Leon. “Leon, come on.” She flipped him over, her eyes widening in absolute horror, “No…”.

 

Leon’s body trembled in her grip, cold sweat coating him. His hair was matted to his forehead. Eyes clenched tightly together as he took ragged breathing.

 

She wished that was the worst of it though, silently looking him over. 

 

His skin had turned a sickly color, turning into a clampy gray tone. Veins ran up his neck and onto his cheeks, darkening. Dark bags rested under his eyes, which almost seemed sunken. A nasty cut ran vertically along Leon’s lips. Small vines ran from his chest up to his neck. Just by looking at it she could tell that’s what was causing his labored breathing. Damnit, it felt like the lower she looked, the worse it got.

 

The arm he had been shot in was a nasty mess. A single vine sprouted from his injury, making her grimace. That must have been where he was implanted. It circled around his entire left arm, stopping just at his fingertips. The dark veins trailed down his arm, and they almost seemed to pulse. More vines had begun to grow throughout his boy, one through his right leg, and one sticking out his shoulder.

 

“Damnit Leon...this is why I wanted you to back out while you could.” Ada grimaced, tracking her fingers along his cheek. A weak whine left him, making her shake her head. “Hold on Leon, I’m going to get you out of here.” Ada whispered, her brows knitting together angrily as she heard faint growls. First she’d have to do some weeding.

 

Dealing with a few Ivy zombies was a pain in the ass, but she got it one. The moment the last one fell, Ada wasted no time running over to Leon. Hooking her arms underneath his shoulders, Ada began to drag him back into the control room. Her leg felt like it was on fire from the strain, but she refused to stop.

 

“Do me a favor, next time you pass out on me, do it by the stairs…” She weakly wheezed, finally getting him inside. His weak breathing was the only noise in the room, making her tense.

 

_ If I don’t find a cure, Leon will die for sure...or worse, turn completely. _

 

Ada shook her head gently, propping Leon against the wall. “Hold on Leon, I’m going to fix this.” Ada spoke, talking his hand. 

 

“It hurts…” Ada looked up surprised, hearing him speak. “Leon?” She asked in alarm. A pained whimper parted his lips, and Leon slowly opened his eyes. Ada was shocked, seeing his bright blue eyes had turned into a pale white. The irises nearly gone entirely, blending in with the whites of his eyes.

 

“A-Ada…?” He glanced around the room wildly, struggling to look around. Oh god, he couldn’t see. He really couldn’t see. Gently placing her hand on his chin, Ada guided his head to face him.

 

“I’m here Leon, it’s me Ada.” She grimaced, looking at the state he was in. He wouldn’t last much longer like this. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, Ada spoke, “Leon, you’ve been implanted. You’ve been infected by the virus.”. A soft wheeze left him, almost like a laugh. 

 

_ No shit, Ada. _

 

She grimaced, “Leon, I’m being serious. You don’t have much longer before…” She stopped herself, she couldn’t think like that, “I’m going to find you a cure. I need you to stay you for me.”.

 

Leon’s eyes followed her footsteps as she stood, weakly wheezing. Ada glanced back at him, frowning. “You can rest, just stay awake.” Ada approached him, taking a knife out of her thigh holster, “You know what to do with this.”. Taking his hand in hers, Ada wrapped his hand around him. Her dark eyes bore deeply into his pale ones.

 

“I’m going to find a cure for you Leon, I need you to promise me you’ll stay alive.” Ada state, “You’re the one person I trust down here, and that means something.”. She couldn’t tell if it was for the facade or how she genuinely felt anymore. This damn rookie was messing with her mind in all sorts of ways.

 

Dark thoughts had worked there way into her mind, making her anxious.  _ Can I really fix him? Is it already too late?  _ She shook her head furiously. “Don’t think like that Ada.”

 

Making sure he was secure, Ada left the control room. “Hold Leon, I’ll fix you.” Ada whispered as she moved through the greenhouse, searching around. Using the walkways, Ada found herself in the drug testing room. Making her way over to one of the machines, she immediately noticed most of it was missing. 

 

“Leon must have made one before. Where is it?” She asked herself, looking around. There were no complete versions of the serum around her, making her swear. “Looks like I have to make a new one, here’s hoping there’s enough for another cartridge.” Ada mused, investigating the room. It took some time to comb through the labs, searching for anything to hold a new batch of the serum.

 

A sigh of relief left her finding a single empty cartridge. Taking the item in her hands, Ada rushed over to the wall, extracting the amount of the serum that she need. “Okay, no time to waste.” Keeping a firm grip on the cartridge, Ada rushed back to the control room.

 

Much to her relief Leon was still in the place she left him, he wasn’t looking any better though. More vines had started to sprout threw his body, leaving him wheezing in pain. “Hold on, I got the serum right here.” Ada explained, speed walking to the console. Placing the cartridge inside the console, Ada swore as it came out with an error. Incorrect temperature. 

 

Fuck, she couldn’t keep wasting time.

 

Taking the cartridge, Ada sprinted outside into the greenhouse. Her eyes narrowed at the ivy zombies roaming around. She wasn’t going to waste any time on those fuckers. Well, a few bullets to render them immobile wouldn’t take too long. Blasting them in the bulbs, Ada rushed into the lab. Ada was about to insert the cartridge, when she stopped, staring at it.

 

_ Don’t let anyone stop you from getting the G-virus. _

 

Her hand shook lightly, staring at the console. If Leon found out what she was doing, he’d try to stop her no doubt.

 

But...she couldn’t just let him die, could she? Ada grimaced, staring at the cartridge in hand.

  
  


Leon laid weakly on the floor of the control room, wheezing softly. He was barely awake now, and his body felt weighted. All the fucking vines and shit were probably the cause of it. His eyes darted around the room, but he still couldn’t see. Shit, he hated this.

 

_ What was taking Ada so long? Did she know about the herbicide he dropped? It had to be out there still, right? Somewhere in the green house. _

 

He tilted his head, looking over to where he assumed the door was, a heavy cough rippling through his body. Fuck, everything hurt. Despite all his pain, and all the hell that had happened, he couldn’t help but think of what his mother would say if she saw him now.

 

“Leon S. Kennedy, I told you becoming a police officer would be dangerous.” He could almost hear the ‘I told you so’ tone in her voice. A soft rasp parted his lips, the boy felt himself drifting, and latched himself onto the memories of his family to keep himself awake.

 

Leon had the classic nuclear family. Two parents, two kids, and a dog. The basic family. He had a simple life growing up, lived in a small town not far from Raccoon City where everyone knew each other. You could recognize everyone, the neighbors, the mail man, everyone knew each other by name. It was a fun little world he lived in, the Leon grew older, wanting to leave his little town. Do something bigger than the little world he grew up in.

 

Well, he got what he wanted. Going to the police academy and graduating at the ripe age of 21, the boy found himself attracted to Raccoon City due to the string of murders in Arklay Mountains.

 

_ Who knew the world could get ten times bigger by arriving to the end of the world? _

 

His breathing grew weaker every second, his eyelids growing heavier.  _ Sleep Leon, the mourning will be better. _ His mother’s soothing voice rang in his mind, relaxing him slightly. Leon’s breathing grew weaker. “Sorry...Ada…” Leon breathed out.

 

“I...tried…I...”.

  
  


Ada panted as she ran back to the control room as fast as she could. “Damned leg.” She hissed, feeling blood ooze from the wound. All this movement would tear open the wound, but she wouldn’t just let Leon die.

 

_ I can’t let him die, not after everything. _

 

Pushing forward, Ada swung the door open, hustling inside. “Leon, I-” She stopped, seeing the room empty, “Leon..?”. Biting her lip, the woman limped inside the control room, looking around. A trail of blood led out of control room, and into the hallway that led to the presentation room. “No, Leon.” She grimaced, following the trail.

 

Heading out of the room, Ada heard faint growls. She shook her head slowly, stepping over the burnt ivy zombies. The trail led to the end of the hall, where she heard soft growls. Goddamnit. Goddamnit!

 

Taking out her gun, Ada stepped forward, raising her weapon. Her eyes focused on the figure at the end of the hallway, keeping her cool. “Leon!” She called out, catching his attention, growls growling louder with agitation. Her heart clenched, struggling to keep her aim true.

 

The strangled growls grew closer. The struggle to control her grip grew harder, seeing him lip forward. His appearance had worsened. His eyes almost entirely sunken in, the vertical cut along his lips growing longer, splitting his mouth open more, and more vines gripping his body.

 

“Leon…” Her voice was lodged in her throat, and she felt something she hadn’t felt in a long long time.

 

Guilt. Complete and utter guilt.

 

_ What if I had been faster? Could I have saved Leon? Could I have saved you? _

 

Something wet ran down her face, making her gasp softly.  _ Tears?  _ A trained assassin, crying for a boy she had met only hours ago. As funny as it sounded, it was sadly true. In the past hours, Leon had been the most trusted person she knew in years. Her arms trembled lightly as he approached her, his appearance much worse.

 

“Goodbye...and thank you.” A loud bang echoed through the labs. Ada slowly closed her eyes, and when the she heard the thud she let the tears fall.

  
  


“Do you have the sample?” A voice asked as Ada exited the tunnel. Ada glanced back inside, a frown tugging on her lips. “The sample was lost along with NEST, an explosion took everything.” Ada explained, glancing over to see Claire and Sherry walking off in the distance.  _ Almost everything that is. _

 

Her phone cut off, letting her realize her boss had hung up. “I found something much better anyways.” Ada muttered, pulling a wallet from her pocket, looking at it.

 

_ Leon Scott Kennedy.  _

_ Date of Birth: February 12th, 1977 (Hermann, Missouri) _

 

With that bit of information, she knew it’d be easy to find his family. They deserved to know the truth, and she should be the one to tell them. “Alright, it’s time for the FBI to visit the Kennedy’s.”.

  
  


_ September 30th, 1998 _

 

Ada stepped out of the car, adjusting her trench coat. The woman adjusted her sunglasses due to the bright afternoon of Hermann. It wasn’t hard to track down the family down with her resources. A single day had passed since Raccoon City, yet the weight of it was still heavy. “Wait out here.” She told the driver, approaching the front door.

 

The house wasn’t to big. Only two stories, the entrance being up on the second floor. The house was painted a warm cream color, the small white windows adorned with a beautiful variety of flowers.

 

A chill ran down her spine, seeing the plants. She shook her head, walking up to the front door. Ada lifted her hand, lightly knocking on the white door. Lowering her hand, she stood silently, listening to the footsteps. 

 

_ Heavy footsteps echoed through the hall, making Ada turn around, tsking. “Persistent bastard, aren’t you?”. _

 

The door suddenly opened, snapping her out of it. “Yes, may I help you?” It was a woman that answered. God, you could tell she was Leon’s mother. The blonde with hints of gray hair, soft blue eyes, and fair skin. Nearly his spitting image.

 

Taking a deep breathe, Ada held up her fake FBI bag. “My name is Ada Wong, FBI. I’m here to talk to you about Raccoon City.” The moment the words left her lips, all color faded from the woman’s face, an instant bout of dread claiming her. “C-Come in.” The woman spoke anxiously, opening the door for her. Ada mouthed a thank you, stepping into the home.

 

Inside the house was much nicer looking. Beautiful decorations scattered about. On every wall it seemed there was one of two family photos. A frown grew on Ada as she looked at the ones with Leon.

 

_ “You know, it’s one thing to keep the truth from me! ...But why him?” _

 

Damnit Leon, you just had to be a good boy that wanted to help everyone.  _ Didn’t you…? _

 

Following the woman inside the home, she spotted two people. and a dog. A young woman, older man, and older dog sat in the living room. Both had brunette hair, the girl’s eyes being a pale blue, and the father’s being brown. Despite the different hair colors, she could easily tell they were related.

 

All three of them turned around hearing them enter. “Mom, who is she?” The young woman. The mother took a deep breath, looking back at Ada.

 

“My name is Ada Wong, FBI. I’m here to talk to you about Raccoon City.” Ada repeated the same phrase, making the father and daughter look at each other concerned.

 

Ada took a seat on one of the two couches in the living room, petting the old golden retriever as listening to the father and wife argue in the kitchen. The dog softly whined at the noise, making Ada scratch at his neck. The sister, Rachel, told her that Maverik’s favorite scratching spot was just underneath his collar. The two had made some small talk due to the parents arguing, Ada even mentioned Rachel’s oversized college sweater. Park University, mentioned she was trying to get a career for human resources.

 

Guess trying to help people ran in the family.

 

“We don’t know who she is!” The father, Scott, exclaimed. “I know, but she might know about Leon, Scott! Isn’t that more important than whether or not we trust her?” The mother, Nora, begged, “Please, Scott, we need to know what happened to our baby boy.”.

 

Nore’s voice shattered Ada’s heart, and she struggled to suppress her emotions. Several minutes passed, and the couple returned. Nora placed a tray of tea and snacks down, before sitting on the couch across from Ada with her husband. Rachel was seated on the floor, whistling for their dog to come over to her. “Come on Mavrik.” She whistled, smiling as the dog made his way to her.

 

Ada faced the family, folding her hands over her lap. “How much do you about Raccoon City?” Ada asked, looking over the three. The three Kennedy’s glanced at each other, and Nora spoke up. 

 

“Some big outbreak occurred. The police and army tried to deal with it, help the people out and so on.” Nora explained. Ada sighed softly, removing her sunglasses.

 

“Parts of that were true. Unfortunately the military and most officers withdrew from Raccoon City on September 29th.”

 

Scott narrowed his eyes at the woman before her, “Why are you tell us this, Ms. Wong?”.

 

Ada tooked a deep breath, “While searching for the cause of the outbreak in Raccoon City, I encountered an officer. A rookie. Leon Kennedy.” the family’s expression quickly changed, “Leon ended up aiding me in finding out what happened to Raccoon City, what caused the outbreak and such. Unfortunately….” Ada choose her next words very carefully.

 

“Leon vowed to help the people of Raccoon City. Said anything he could do, he’d do. I told him he still had a chance to run, get home. But it simply wasn’t in his nature.” Ada’s voice wavered, “Leon died helping me. He died trying to help the people of Raccoon City.”

 

Ada slowly closed the door behind her, her grip on the knob tight as she heard the family crying inside.  _ Don’t turn around, Ada. Keep going. _ Slipping her sunglasses back on, the woman headed to the car. “Are you alright Ms. Wong?” The driver asked. She glanced at the house, thankful the sunglasses hid her tears.

 

“Just drive.”

  
  


_ October 3rd, 1998 _

 

It had been four days since Leon’s death, and today was the day of her funeral. Ada was surprised to find out that she had been invited to it, a note from Nora saying ‘ _ He would’ve wanted you to be here’. _

 

The woman approached the service, taking a seat near second row. To her left was surprisingly Sherry and Claire. They knew him? Ada choose not to say anything, it was best to keep who she was quiet. The three remaining Kennedy’s walked over, thanking everyone for arriving. A gentle breeze ran through the air. God, why were the saddest days on the best looking ones?

 

His parents started talking, describing memories of him, yet Ada barely heard a word. Her eyes too focused on the closed casket. It was closed, because they all knew there was nothing in there. Leon’s body had been lost in the explosion of NEST, which too was lost in the explosion of Raccoon City a mere two days later. It was still hard to believe. Raccoon City, just gone. It was probably for the best, his family and friends shouldn’t see what had become of the poor boy.

 

Eventually guest started to leave, and when most were gone, Ada stood up from her seat, approaching the casket. “Leon, wherever you are, I hope it’s better than here...because it’s only going to get worse.”.


End file.
